<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday, my love. by jkrluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495340">happy birthday, my love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkrluvr/pseuds/jkrluvr'>jkrluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Birthday Goro, M/M, No Spoilers, akeshu - Freeform, shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkrluvr/pseuds/jkrluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>goro never really appreciated the small things in life.<br/>it was hard to, he had quietly whispered at some point.<br/>though recently, he’s been opening up a bit more.</p><p>today was an example of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday, my love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>goro never really appreciated the small things in life. </p><p>it was hard to, he had quietly whispered at some point. </p><p>though recently, he’s been opening up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>today was an example of that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>it was the warm rays of the morning sun, basking him in its glow.</p><p>it was the comfort that embraced him. </p><p>it was the soft sheets that kissed him awake.</p><p>it was the familiar dent in the empty space beside him.</p><p>it was the gentle purring sounding from the end of the bed.</p><p>it was the slow rise of his tired body, the needed stretch to start his morning.</p><p>it was his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>and it’ll start with a little card on his bedside table. </p><p>‘ goodmorning my love, ' he’ll smile at that, and that warmth will come back. </p><p>‘ happy birthday. ' he’ll rub his thumb over the ink, and that ink will spread on his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>it was the excitement he felt, jolting him up, eagerly racing to the bedroom door. </p><p>it was the familiar scent of pastries and coffee. </p><p>it was the quiet jazz that spilled through the walls. </p><p>it was the thrill of opening the door at last. </p><p>it was the cool touch of the flooring, sending shivers up his spine.. </p><p>it was the meeting of reds and greys. </p><p>it was his birthday. </p><p> </p><p>and it’ll lead into a goofy greeting when he approaches.</p><p>‘ goodmorning honey, ' he’ll blush at that, and there’s a smile facing him. </p><p>‘ i made breakfast. ' he’ll glance over, and those pastries and coffee will remind him of his hunger.</p><p> </p><p>it was the wrapping of arms around his waist.</p><p>it was the delicate touch of skin on skin. </p><p>it was the feeling of flocks tickling his neck.</p><p>it was the giggle that spilled from lips, eventually falling for a kiss.</p><p>it was the same kiss that sent his heart racing. </p><p>it was the pressing of foreheads, the rubbing of hands on arms.</p><p>it was his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>and it’ll end with a beam already brightening his features.</p><p>‘ goro akechi, ' he’ll exhale out of his nose, and there’s a peck on his forehead. </p><p>‘ i love you. ' he’ll feel a leap in his chest, and his hands reach to cup his lover's face.</p><p> </p><p>it was the sweet curls that teased his frames.</p><p>it was the patient steels that gazed back at him.</p><p>it was the amorous smile that added colour to his porcelain skin.</p><p>it was the faded rings beneath his eyes.</p><p>it was the smell of coffee. </p><p>it was the cold band that lay on his fourth finger. </p><p>it was the reminder he needed. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>goro never really appreciated the small things in life. </p><p>it was hard to, he had quietly whispered at some point. </p><p>though recently, he’s been opening up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>though today was his birthday.</p><p>and he was happy that it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday goro akechi! here's a whole... thing dedicated to you.<br/>i hope you all enjoyed this! it was nice writing something soft. </p><p>thank you! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>